Black Friday Goes Pink?
by ChocolateCherry22
Summary: Cute little one-shot about Brittany dragging Alvin along for Black Friday shopping.


"Brit! Why me?" Alvin moaned

"Because. I said so." Brittany replied firmly, smiling secretly.

"Ugh!" Alvin cried. "You've gotta be kidding me!" he jumped onto the coffee table. "Sure, Brittany. There's nothing I'd like better than following you around the mall on a Friday, carrying around all the crap you're gonna buy." he mumbled sarcastically. "Besides, there's stores that I wanna go to!"

Brittany laughed. Right, like Alvin was going to go shopping.

"Personally, I do not see the benefit of going shopping on Black Friday." Simon said from behind Alvin. "It's insane. It's just going to be extremely crowded, and by the time one reaches their destination, half the merchandise will be gone anyways." he shrugged.

"but everyone else goes shopping on black Friday." Brittany replied.

Simon rolled his gray-blue eyes. He had never been one to follow the crowd. That was Alvin and Brittany's job.

"Anyways, what do you say Alvin?" Brittany asked, smiling, her electric blue eyes twinkling.

"Ooh! I have a choice?" Alvin jumped up excitedly.

"No." Brittany said flatly, her wide eyes narrowing.

"Fine. Whatever." Alvin sighed.

"Great!" Brittany cried enthusiastically. "The store opens at midnight tonight."

"What?!" Alvin cried, his brown eyes going wide.

"better get some sleep." Brittany laughed, leaving the room.

"Is the stupid store open yet?" Alvin moaned, tapping his paw.

"Two more minutes." Brittany announced, reading the time from someone's cell phone in their back pocket.

"Aaaaugh! I can't believe I'm doing this!" Alvin mumbled, flopping down on the ground, arms crossed.

Suddenly, a pair of black high heeled boots stepped in front of them.

"Hey!" Brittany cried. "Excuuuuse me! We were here first!" She yelled angrily.

"Oh!" The owner of the boots glanced down at Brittany. The girls curly brown hair fell over her chocolate brown eyes. "So sorry. Didn't see you there." the girl apologized, stepping back behind Brittany.

"Geez." Brittany snapped. "Some people, gosh!"

Alvin rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, people began talking, and even yelling loudly. The black boots that were just behind the two chipmunks were now racing past them.

"Yes! It's open!" Brittany squealed.

"Finally!" Alvin cried grumpily.

*~Inside the store~*:

"Oh! My! GOD!" Brittany squealed. "Look! A Justin Bieber doll! 70% off! AND IT SINGS BABY!" Brittany yelled, pointing.

A crowd of teenage girls covered the dolls, reaching, screaming, and grabbing.

"I don't think so." Brittany muttered. She lept up on top of the display, and disappeared into the crowd.

"Brit!" Alvin cried.

Brittany emerged from the crowd, holding a barbie sized box with the doll inside. She smiled.

"Alvin, hold this." she handed it to him, smiling. "I have some shopping to do.

"Brit... I really need to go..." Alvin began, but Brittany interrupted.

"No way." She said, grabbing a bracelet off of a jewelry rack. "You said you'd stay with me." she said.

"Oh, I did say that didn't I?" Alvin moaned.

"Sure did!" Brittany cried happily, examining a scarf.

"Hm." Alvin muttered, shoving his paws in his pocket.

Brittany stopped and stared at a necklace. Well, really it was a bracelet, but to a chipmunk it was a necklace. She sighed, knowing she could never have it. It was too expensive.

But it was so beautiful! A light pink stone with silver all around it hung from a silver chain with silver-white diamonds on it.

Brittany sighed and kept walking.

"Ok, Brit, I think I need to... Uh.." Alvin tried again.

"No, Alvin!" Brittany cried, grabbing his hand "I want you to stay with me." she said, serious this time. "promise?" she asked, staring straight Into his eyes.

Alvin sighed. He couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Yeah, promise." he said reluctantly.

"Good!" Brittany smiled.

It was four in the morning. Brittany had dragged Alvin around every store in the mall, twice. He was ready to go home. Brittany, however, had other ideas.

"You know what Brit?" Alvin asked. "I really think its time to-"

"Where is the price tag on this thing?" Brittany cried, examining a box of who knows what.

With Brittany preoccupied, Alvin slipped away.

"Alvin, can you scan this on the-" Brittany gasped, realizing Alvin was gone. "Alvin?" She cried. "Alvin!" no reply.

Alvin dodged through the crowds of shoppers. He just had to get back- oh! There it was!

Brittany was exhausted. She had searched just about everywhere for Alvin, but she just couldn't find him.

She flopped down on a bench and cried. Her black mascara ran down her furry light orange chipmunk cheeks.

"He promised." she whispered. "he promised..."

She didn't know why she was crying. It wasn't that big of a deal. But with that, and the fact that she had been shopping for four straight hours, she was crying.

Suddenly, she thought she saw Alvin, darting between the feet of tired shoppers. Yes, it was him!

Alvin hopped up on the bench next to her.

"Hey Brit, are you alright?" He asked.

"Alvin, you came back!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

Alvin smiled.

"Sorry if I scared you." he said shyly. "but I had to get you this." from his pocket he pulled something silver and shiny.

Brittany gasped. Was it? No, it couldn't be. Yes, it was! It was the necklace she wanted!

"Alvin! H-How did you know?" she gasped.

Alvin just smiled. She turned around and handed him the necklace. His furry paws carefully latched the necklace once it was around her neck.

"oh Alvin, thank you!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

Alvin simply smiled and hugged Brittany back.


End file.
